There have been various constructions of display cases for fragrance bottles, jewelry, or the like, having a myriad of sizes and shapes (U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,199,088; 2,930,160; 3,402,806; 3,750,192; 3,784,046; and 4,323,153). However, the prior art does not disclose display cases which have an enclosure member defining a cavity, with the enclosure member comprising two sections that are mirror images of one another, a tray for supporting the fragrance bottle, jewelry, or the like, housed within the enclosure member, and a hinge that connects the two sections of the enclosure member and the tray in such a manner that when the enclosure member is opened to display the fragrance bottle, jewelry, or the like, in the tray, the tray is supported to prevent rotational movement about a common hinge point among the two sections of the enclosure member and the tray.
Therefore, the prior art does not disclose the novel features of the display case of the present invention.